Vilgax Must Croak
Vilgax Must Croak is the twenty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode starts with Rook flying a large Plumber's ship toward to Incarcecon. Rook then talks with a Plumber commander who tells Rook that they have fully evacuated all of the prisoners elsewhere; there won't be anyone the prisoner can bribe or threaten into helping him escape, leaving him to the prison's automated systems. Ben doesn't worry much but Max says that Ben should worry especially with his guest who is revealed to be Vilgax. Max then tells Ben that everything will be shut down and communication will be cut off. Vilgax gloats saying how he should be "flattered" and threatens Ben that once he is free, he won't like it. Ben isn't worried as he mearly yawns. More ships are seen flying from Incarcecon as Rook prepares to land the ship. Max reminds the group that they will be completely cut off once they reach the field, leaving them unable to call for help if Vilgax manages to escape custody. Ben says that they will drop off Vilgax and be back home in no time. Over to an Incursion ship, Attea is calling her father Milleous who tells her that he has surrounded Vilgaxia hoping to get the inhabitants to surrender. Attea is still bored wishing she was there and Milleous is a little upset by her reaction. Milleous then tells that the way to get them to fully surrender is to take out their leader Vilgax revealing he sent Attea to do the job. Milleous signs off and Attea orders Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight to take down Vilgax. The Incursion ship begins to shoot at the Plumber ship causing everyone inside to get knocked around. Rook attempts to do something but the rear engine gets shot and they start crashing toward Incarcecon. They land on the large space prison and Rook reveals that the transporter is damaged. Ben then heads toward the back telling everyone has to get off the ship including Vilgax. Ben lets Vilgax go but quickly puts on Shock Manacles around his wrists. Ben then transforms into Kickin Hawk and tells everyone to hold their breaths and he knocks away a wall which everyone jumps into space. They all land inside Incarcecon but Vilgax attempts to get away. Ben quickly tackles Vilgax through a wall and transforms back to normal still beating down on Vilgax. Rook pulls Ben away from Vilgax telling him to calm down. Ben is angry while Vilgax replies saying he has no involvement in the attack. Ben doesn't believe him but Vilgax tells Ben that he would have died along with them in that attack. Ben still doesn't trust him then suddenly, Attea shows up along with Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight where they all begin to shoot at Ben's group. They all hide behind a wall (though Hobble gets blasted) and Ben yells at Vilgax still thinking it's all his doing. Attea then calls out for Vilgax threatening to kill him with Rook telling Ben that Attea's group isn't trying to free Vilgax and Ben looks on shocked. Attea's group continues blasting while Rook asks Ben what to do next. Ben decides to distract Attea while Rook does technical work. Ben then calls out to Attea who then angers her along with Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight to fire rapidly at him. The Plumbers attempt to fight back but their blasters start to deplete in energy. Rook then tells Ben that there is one more escape route and a communication room to contact Max. Ben tells Rook to take the Plumbers there while he heads elsewhere with Vilgax to keep him alive. Attea says she is getting bored and moves in closer blasting at the group. Ben then transforms into Cannonbolt and starts to take down Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. Ben defeats all four of them and turns back to normal and leads the group out of harm. Attea wakes up noticing Vilgax has gotten away. Attea tells the group to track him down but notices they have split up. Attea then tells Sixsix and Sevenseven to find the Plumbers while she and Eighteight goes after Ben and Vilgax. Ben and Vilgax are walking down a hall with Ben telling Vilgax that he will soon be locked away. Vilgax then says that he is the reason Ben has the Omnitrix but Ben counters by saying Vilgax has always tried to steal it but gets beaten each and every time - "Are you starting to see a pattern here?" Ben and Vilgax argue and Ben says that maybe will let the Incursions get him. Vilgax then tells Ben that the Incursions won't be happy in just taking him down and taking over Vilgaxia but rather take down every planet in the universe. Rook and other Plumbers are seen walking into a room with many passageways. Rook then says that there is two ways to get to the communicator: the slow but safe stareways or the fast tube but has a catwalk. Rook wonders what Ben would do and Hobble replies saying he would take the catwalk. Rook then suggests the stairs and he and the other Plumbers start to head toward them but they are stopped by Sevenseven who threatens to shoot Hobble. Rook then uses his Proto-Tool to shoot at Sevenseven's leg and trip him down the stairs. Hobble then quickly says to take the catwalk which all the Plumbers head toward that direction. Sevenseven appears again and tries to shoot at them but he gets blasted away by steam which was caused by Rook shooting a nearby pipe. Hobble nearly falls off the catwalk but Rook uses his Proto-Tool to save him. The Plumbers attempt to enter the pod but Sixsix is already inside and he throws grenade-like objects at them causing a massive explosion to occur. Meanwhile, Ben along with Vilgax is about to fight Attea and Eighteight. Eighteight blasts a control which causes a wall to fall being Ben and Vilgax trapping them. Vilgax tells Ben to take the Shock Manacles off of him which Ben does. Vilgax then grabs Ben and tosses him at Attea and he escapes through a lower duct. Eighteight attempts to blast down at Vilgax but he is far gone. Attea and Eighteight then prepare to shoot at Ben. Ben replies that he has never seen Eighteight and she lifts up Ben into the air. Attea introduces Ben to Eighteight and Eighteight drops Ben. Ben then explains to Attea that they both don't like Vilgax hoping to work something out. Attea thinks about it but then tells Ben that she had to spend sixth grade in jail because of him and then tries to attack Ben. Ben dodges all the attacks and transforms into Terraspin telling Attea that he did it because she attempted to take over her father's entire empire. Ben then blows away Attea and Eighteight and escapes down the hall. Vilgax is seen running and notices Sixsix and Sevenseven walking down the hall. Ben suddenly appears near Vilgax and puts the Shock Manacles back on his wrists. Vilgax tries to defend himself by saying he throw Ben into Attea and Eighteight as a diversion because he knew Ben would defeat them but Ben doesn't want to hear it. Ben still decides to get Vilgax away to a different prison and they walk off. They enter a new room but they are quickly shot at by Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. Attea then gloats on how Sixsix and Sevenseven took down the Plumbers but Rook and the Plumbers show up on time with Attea wanting questions. Rook then explains that he and the other Plumbers had hang over the ledge using his Proto-Tool. Attea then attempts to use a Techadon Dissipator to blast everyone away but Vilgax jumps in the way and saves Ben from the blast. The Plumbers and Attea's group begin to battle and Ben hopes to get Rath. He ends up transforming into Gravattack and starts to control gravity spinning around Attea's group. However, Sixsix grabs onto a piece of pipe and Attea and Sevenseven grab onto Sixsix's foot and they all begin to shoot at Ben. Ben then uses his orbit powers to redirect the attacks at Attea's group sending them blasting backwards. Ben then knocks then down but notices Eighteight still crawling toward him. Ben then drops more objects on Eighteight and finally is down. Ben then tells Rook to call Max and get the Plumbers to safety. Hobble tells Ben nice work and gets his glove stuck on Ben's body and tells him to keep it. The Shock Manacles wear off on Vilgax and Ben turns back to normal. Ben is happy but he ends up getting shot by Vilgax telling Ben he won't see it again and Ben passes out. Ben wakes up to find Grandpa Max looking over at him. Max then tells Ben that Rook got through with him and Ben hasn't lost any members of his team. Max then says that Attea and her group of bounty hunters and even Vilgax have all gotten away. Molly Gunther then shows Ben a hologram that shows Vilgax defeating Attea's group and boards a ship and flies away. Ben is upset saying how he let everyone get away but Max tells Ben that he has done his best. On a large Incursion ship, Milleous is talking over with Attea who is pleading with her father. Milleous is disappointed that Attea hasn't defeated Vilgax since his homeplanet had put up a fight forcing him to retreat. Attea promises to make it up to him and Milleous threatens there will be trouble if there isn't. Attea then sits down upset and she flies to her next destination. Major Events *Sixsix and Vilgax make their Omniverse debut. *Eighteight makes her debut. *Vilgax escapes from Plumber custody. *Incarcecon makes it's Omniverse debut. *The Incursions invade Vilgaxia. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Plumbers *Hobble *Molly Gunther Villains *Attea *Sixsix (first re-appearance) *Sevenseven *Eighteight (first appearance) *Incursion *Milleous Neutral *Vilgax (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Kickin Hawk *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Gravattack (accidental transformation, intended alien was Rath) Quotes Errors gravatack.jpg|Gravattack's ability was green Hair.jpg|Molly's difference Rook missing.jpg|Rook's plumber badge was missing *At one point Attea's eyes are white instead of the normal yellow color. *When Gravattack was using his gravity ability, it was green instead of its normal sky blue/indigo mixture. *When Molly Gunther shows Ben the hologram that reveals what happened to Vilgax, her hair was different and in the next scene was normal. **A section of her Plumber suit's lower back was also curving downward in the scene were hair was different, but started to curve upward when her hair reverted to normal. *When Rook walk in the catwalk, Rook's Plumbers Badge is missing. Trivia *The Prison is similar to the "Prison 42" from the TV show The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and also, the Plumber Headquarters. *Gravattack's name is revealed in this episode. *This is the first time Sixsix is seen with Sevenseven. *Steve Blum reprises his role as Vilgax. *Derrick was intending Vilgax to look like his original self (for instance the respirator), but Matt Youngberg thought UAF's had more personality. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Incursion Arc